Snapes Daughter
by lil'bee99
Summary: Severus snapes daughter clmes to hogwarts. She is the daughter of lily evans and severus snape.
1. chapter 1

Hair black as a raven. Eyes daringly green. And then,silence. She walked in the room with not a word but her facial expression spoke volumes.Slyvia Evans,a new 4th year at hogwarts was taking confident strides down the dining hall to the front towards headmaster dumbledore. The noisy talking had Seized. The feast was abruptly interrupted by her.

" welcome,our new student of hogwarts,sylvia evans." Dumbledore said,breaking the silence.

She stopped at the front and took a quick glance at the proffessors table.

The air went stiff and straight as the dark hair on her head.

A man,with a long thin nose,black robes and similar hair caught her glance.

His facial expression went from unamused to squinting and serious,all within a second.

Sylvia matched his glare,locking eyes and not looking away. She twisted her foot and felt the wand in her pocket. It felt like hours within seconds they exchanged stares. He placed his hands on the head table,as if he was about to stand then muttered something untangeable. She was unable to make it out. It looked as if he had said-

"Sylvia evans,would you please take a seat on the stool before you,as we must begin the sorting."

That quickly broke the gaze between them,she looked around the room for she had completly blanked out. Who is that man?' He looks familiar,but what was he mumbling?'bshe thought.

Sylvia evans took a seat on the stool,and faced her back to severus snape and out towards the 4 long tables of students.

Proffessor placed the sorting hat on her head,ignoring the loud clatter in the background coming from the head table. She immediately tried to twist in her seat but was frozen by the particularly deep look coming from harry potter. He nodded his head once and looked at hermione.

"Interesting,very interesting." The hat said.

" your mother was a great gryffindor,you would do well in her house. But oh-

"Please i refused to be placed in gryffindor." She interrupted quietly. A dark smirk braced her face. She had no idea who was watching, the man with the dark hair,severus snape was tight lipped and muttering,fingering his wand and stood,now standing by-side dumbledore and minerva.

"No not ravenclaw,but intelligent and very brave but not always honest." The hat went on. Dumbledore noticed that proffessor snape was now standing beside him. "Severus,we need to speak after dinner. Is that clear."

For he had not heard dumbledore,now noticing small details about this girl. "Severus,shes one of a kind."

"Albus...is she...?"

"Yes severus."

"Holy-" professor snape was interrupted by a loud shout from the sorting hat."

"SLYTHERIN." The sorting hat bellowed.

Sylvia smiled and gracefully stood on her long thin,pale legs as her basic black robes transfigured to green and black with a slytherin tie and serpent crest to match.

The hall burst into cheers,mostly from the slytherin table. She made her way to the far table on the right. Snape followed closely behind her,gritted his teeth and suddenly grabbed her by her elbow and began striding out of the great hall as the students resumed dinner.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said highly before the doors closed to the great hall. Severus snape would stop at nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sylvia Evans sneered and stiffened her arm,pulling as professor snape lead her down the lit hallway tightly pulling her arm.

"Were are we going?? Can you like,let go?"

"Sylvia Evans,welcome to slytherin." Snape sneered back.

"Your coming with me." Snape said,nearing his study,as they headed to the dungeons.

They approached the door of his study and with a flick of a wand she was pulled inside by the professor.

" Sylvia is it,take a set." Snape said,staring.

"Ouch,what the bloody hell."

She sat down and adjusted her wand.

There was a silence,snapes eyes softened as her bright green eyes stared back.

"Sylvia evans...your age?"

"15,in-fact." Why have you brought me here.

He interrupted,leaning foward,"who is your mother?" He said lowely.

My mother was lily evans,she died in a car crash."

Severus stopped,it just clicked. The black hair and the slytherin patch. Never aware that lily had a daughter until now.

Dumbledore knocked gently and walked into the room.

"Not meaning to interrupt,thought id join. I believe introductions are in order."

Snape stood and came infront of slyvia,who know stood glaring up at the proffessor.

"Severus as you must know,this is lily's daughter."

"Albus..." severus began.

"That night in godrics hollow,a 2 year old was in the next room over. Voldemort had no idea...this is harry potters half sister and...shes your severus." Dumbledore said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hush...dark hair,green eyes and a thin long nose...no...


End file.
